Skin ailments such as itchiness, dryness, eczema, psoriasis and rashes are a source of irritation for many individuals. The cosmetic and pharmaceutical industries offer a range of topically applied cremes, lotions and other like products for the treatment and relief of such common skin ailments. These products typically contain oils, waxes, or colloidal solids which act as skin emollients, therapeutic additives such as vitamin oils or zinc, and synthetic ingredients such as organic surfactants and preservatives. Such compositions provide easy-to-use and quick relief for certain ailments such as itchiness, dryness and rash. However, these compositions typically lack any long-lasting therapeutic effect in the treatment of skin ailments such as eczema and psoriasis. Additionally, some of the synthetic ingredients cause adverse reactions in users with sensitive skin, and some of the synthetic ingredients, such as formaldehyde, are known or suspected carcinogens. It would be desirable to provide a topically applied composition for the treatment and relief of eczema, psoriasis and other common skin conditions, which is made substantially of naturally occurring ingredients.
Other known products for the therapeutic treatment of skin conditions such as eczema and psoriasis contain tar derivatives such as whole coal tar or pine tar in an emollient base. Products containing tar derivatives may cause permanent staining of plastic and fiberglass materials, discoloration of color-treated hair, eye irritation, and allergic irritations. A need persists for a topically applied composition which is highly effective in the treatment and relief of eczema and psoriasis, as well as common ailments such as dryness and itching, yet is free of tar derivatives.